LEB:PC:Mirror (MeepoLives)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 1d10+5 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs AC, 1d10+5 damage and the target is subject to Mirror's divine sacntion until the end of Mirror's next turn. This power can be used in place of a melee basic attack when Mirror charges.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10; +6 vs Will; 1d6+4 psychic damage and the target gains a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Mirror's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Radiant |Power Description=Close burst 5; One creature in burst; Mirror marks the target. The target remains marked until Mirror uses this power against another target, or if she fails to engage the target (see below). A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. While the target is marked, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls for any attack that doesn’t include you as a target. The first time it makes an attack that doesn’t include Mirror as a target before the start of Mirror's next turn, Mirror can use an immediate reaction to deal 8 radiant damage to the target. On Mirror's turn, she must engage the target she challenged or challenge a different target. To engage the target, Mirror must either attack it or end her turn adjacent to it. If none of these events occur by the end of Mirror's turn, the marked condition ends and Mirror can’t use divine challenge on your next turn. You can use divine challenge once per turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; One creature in burst; The target spends a healing surge and regains an additional 4 hit points. Mirror may slide the target 1 square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 2d10+5 damage and each enemy within 3 squares is subject to Mirror's divine sanction until the end of her next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 2d10+5 damage and each ally within 5 squares of Mirror gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls until the end of her next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=Close burst 3; Each enemy in burst is subject to Mirror's divine challenge until the start of her next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 3d10+5 radiant damage. Miss: Half damage. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, any enemy that starts its turn adjacent to Mirror is subject to her divine sanction until the end of its turn.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=18 (+6) |Constitution=15 (+4) |Dexterity=8 (+1) |Intelligence=10 (+2) |Wisdom=10 (+2) |Charisma=18 (+6) |Skills=Acrobatcs +5, Arcana +6. Athletics +11, Bluff +10, Diplomacy +13, Dungeoneering +6, Edurance +11, Heal +6. History +6, Insight +6, Intimidate +13, Nature +6, Perception +8, Religion +6, Stealth +5, Streetwise +10, Thievery +5. |Feats=Hybrid Talent (paladin armor proficiency), Mighty Challenge, Bard of All Trades |Equipment=adventurer's kit, climber's kit, disguise kit, light shield, layered mithril plating +2, amulet of physical resolve +1, battleaxe or rending +1, Cannith goggles}} Character Information Background Appearance Age: Gender: Height: Weight: Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks Kicker Equipment Coins: 0 gp Encumbrance: 111 lbs Normal Load: 180 lbs Heavy Load: 360 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 900 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per day: 10 (8 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Warforged (EPG) * +2 Str, +2 Con * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common * Living Construct * Unsleeping Watcher * Warforged Mind * Warforged Resilience * Warforged Resolve * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Hyrbid Bard (PH3) * Skill Versatility * Majestic Word (Hybrid) Hyrbid Paladin (PH3) * Divine Challenge (Hybrid) Feats * 1st: Hyrbid Talent (Paladin Armor Proficiency) * 2nd: Mighty Challenge * 4th: Bard of All Trades Background Cannith Warforged (EPG): +2 Diplomacy Skills and Languages Languages: Common Powers }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold + 72 gp level 1 +104 gp level 2 +136 gp level 3 - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 2 gp Climber's Kit - 5 gp Light Shield - 30 gp Disguise Kit -360 gp Cannith Goggles ----------------- 0 gp Total Treasure * Level 1: Item of Level n+1 + 72 gp ** Amulet of Physical Resolve +1 * Level 2: Item of Level n+2 + 104 gp ** Battleaxe of Rending +1 * Level 3: Item of Level n+4 + 136 gp ** Layered Mithral Plating +2 XP * 3750 XP from character creation Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2010/06/21: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status